Monologo de um amor
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Mistura de monologo de Logan com narração em terceira pessoa minha,se referindo a Kitty,entre outras coisas. Sobre uma noite de reflexão,pensamentos dramáticos sobre o amor que Wolverine tem para com a jovem lince negra.


Inicio do drama

Numa noite sombria

Eu estava no meu quarto sem luz e solitário

Sentado na cama,encostado na cabeceira

Com os braços cruzados e com o rosto erguido para o teto

Pensando.

Faz dias que estou assim

Queria era ter coragem o suficiente

E estava quase tendo essa coragem uns dias antes

Alias faz tanto tempo que nem sei

Não contei,mas pra mim é era uma eternidade

Em todo caso,tudo era ela

É vergonhoso

Para um homem tão velho e formado como eu

Esconder assim seus próprios sentimentos

Um sentimento com um gosto meio amargo

Sentir isso é bom mas é dramático

Pensar nela é ótimo mas faz meu coração sofrer

Porque não faço isso?

Tenho uma chance agora!

Ela veio até a mim dizer que terminou com aquele rapaz

Com raiva eu pensei que ele havia feito algo com ela

A machucando sentimentalmente ou fisicamente

De cabeça quente queria acabar com aquele rapaz

Eu não tenho medo de avalanches

Sou do Canadá e lá tem montanhas com neve

Não tenho medo de terremoto

Já foi no Japão e lá a terra as vezes treme

Não tenho medo de cara feia ou olhos faiscantes

Já vi muitos inimigos piores

Mas no fim foi uma briga

Ela não entrou em detalhes mas

Classificou como uma briga feia

E eu que naquele dia já pensava em lutar por ela

Porém pensei que era só uma briga de adolescentes

Assim sendo,provavelmente poderiam voltar

Pensando assim minhas esperanças foram embora

Não tive mais aquela coragem que juntei

Passou dias e isso não aconteceu deles retomarem o namoro

A garota que eu amava veio ao meu encontro

Por várias vezes nesses dias

Não me faltava vontade de olha-la por horas

Queria tocar a mão dela

Acariciar seu rosto

Dizer meus sentimentos

Recitar meus poemas

Poesias que faço sobre sua beleza

O quanto me sinto mais jovem só de estar ao seu lado

É uma adolescente

Minha amada iria me entender?

Sou velho demais

Embora ainda tenha capacidade de amar

Não estou em estado vegetativo ou algo assim

No meio dos meus pensamentos és que batem na porta

Identifiquei a voz

Era a minha amada,minha magrelinha

Mesmo envergonhado a deixei entrar

-Entre Kitty!-continuou sério e na mesma posição.

Ela entrou e olhou em volta,reparou como estava o quarto.E resolveu perguntar.

-Porque está no escuro?

-Preferia assim.

Apesar que não havia percebido que a noite havia chegado

fiquei muito tempo pensando

E não quis ascender a luz

Preferi ficar sozinho no escuro

Kitty entrou totalmente no quarto,fechou a porta ia se aproximar quando viu o antes...

-Quer que eu ascenda a luz agora?

-Não.

Ela provavelmente deve ter achado estranho eu querer continuar naquela escuridão

Pois agora não estava sozinho

Mas ainda assim eu preferia que continuasse escuro

Ela caminhou até a minha cama

Meu coração seguia o mesmo compasso de seus passos

E eu continuava na mesma posição somente olhando para ela chegando perto

Kitty se sentou...

-Desculpe por ter atrapalhado seus pensamentos.

Me perdiu desculpas...

Percebeu que se eu estava no meu canto

Sozinho e quieto

Era sinal de pensamentos profundos

-Tudo bem-Disse Logan.

Resultado disso foi um belo de um sorriso típico dela

Que infelizmente logo se desmanchou.

-Eu...estava me sentindo meio sozinha.

Era estranho ela dizer isso

Nós estávamos numa mansão com muita gente

Não dava para se sentir assim

Mas...

-Não queria a compania de qualquer a sua.

Falou isso olhando nos meus olhos

Fiquei surpreso,pela primeira vez naquela hora

Naquele dia

Principalmente ao sentir a mão direita dela tocando a minha

Pela primeira vez perto da menina

Suei

-...Kitty...-Disse Logan.

Com a garganta seca quase não consegui falar isso

Alias eu forcei falar,tinha que dizer algo,mas não sabia o que

A verdade era que a minha mente estava em branco

-Eu precisava do senhor,de mais um de seus conselhos.

Pensei então que ela ainda estivesse pensando nele

Falei tantas vezes sobre isso com ela

Mas ela insistia em esquece-lo

Não tinha esperanças de volta

Porém ainda assim...

-Está pensando nele não é?-disse Logan.

-Não,estou conseguindo me esquecer dele.Já faz tempo né.Só lembro dele muito vagamente e quando isso acontece,vejo que não sinto mais nada por ele.-Disse Kitty e fez uma pausa,olhou para baixo antes de falar - Mas com isso,sinto uma coisa estranha em mim,acho que nunca mais irei amar assim algué que nunca conseguirei amar novamente.

Tenho que acreditar que ela se esqueceu dele

Mas ainda assim não posso me auto candidatar

Achei que ela estivesse triste

Minha amada

Meu céu,terra e mar

Não irei suportar

Vê-la chorar.

Quero conforta-la é o Maximo que poderia fazer

Mas com cuidado...

-Não diga isso Kitty,você é jovem encontrar outra pessoa.

Doía em mim dizer que ela poderia achar outro alguém

Mas o que eu poderia dizer e pensar?

Não sei mais se devo ter esperanças.

-Obrigada senhor Logan!Você é uma pessoa tão bacana. Eu te procurei tantas vezes para me confortar,mas me arrependo tanto de ter feito isso...

-Por que?

-...o senhor tem seus problemas,e eu venho despejar os meus no verdade vim aqui falar de algo tão bobo,sem importância alguma.E acabo atrapalhando seus pensamentos...

Ela achou que me perturbava com sua presença

Provavelmente por ter vindo tão repentinamente

E atrapalhado meus pensamentos

Mas eu a impedi que se levanta-se

Era o que ela fazia

-Não diga uma coisa dessas.-disse Logan agarrando no pulso dela.

Percebi que ela ficou surpresa

Fez-se menção em se levantar

Agora, no entanto continuou sentada

-Por favor senhor Logan,acho que não deveria estar aqui.O senhor deve estar preocupado com outras coisas e eu o incomodando.

Ah ela me conhece tão pouco

E eu a impedi novamente de ir

Desta vez ela se levantou mesmo.

Me senti horrível ou ouvi-la insistir em ir embora

Era como se fosse para sempre

No desespero peguei suas pernas

Quase no joelho

Kitty por um momento ficou assustada,se surpreendeu demais com aquela ação tão as mãos como se estivesse sendo assaltada.

-Fique.O que mais você acha que eu iria querer?-Disse Logan,de cabisbaixa com e encostado nas cochas dela.

Eu não sei o que ela pensaria de mim naquele momento

Mas isso não importava naquela hora

Não entendi a mim mesmo

O meu desespero

Só queria que ela ficasse lá

Talvez porque eu sentia que

Iria dizer

Revelaria meus sentimentos em algum momento

Só que eu tinha que juntar forças

-Paz- respondeu a pergunta dele,colocou as mãos nas costas do mesmo e abaixou a cabeça para olha-lo.

Logan balançou a cabeça negando

Eu neguei a ela que queria Paz

Pelo menos não lá,naquele quarto

Não agora

Não sei nem se ela percebeu que havia negado

Só fiz gesto com a cabeça por que

No momento não podia falar

Estava com a garganta embargada

Era vontade de chorar

Por que buscava coragem e não conseguia?

Por que sentia a rejeição dela?

Não sei porque derramei umas lágrimas

Foram poucas mais significativas

Aquele sentimento já doía meu coração

Por que eu não conseguia falar?

Não havia mais impedimento

Um homem macho como eu

Já enfrentei tantas coisas

Talvez seja porque naquele caso era amor

Um amor grandioso

Que mal cabia em meu peito

-Senhor Logan o que ouve?-Perguntou depois de uns minutos de silêncio,embora ouvisse alguns ruídos vindo dele.

Nisso ele levantou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela

Era hora de olhar bem nos olhos dela

Eu precisava dizer alguma coisa

-Kitty...não me entenda favor.-Disse Logan,disfarçando a voz ainda meio embargada e sério

Tentei continuar sério

Enquanto ela me olhava

Ao mesmo tempo em que não entendia nada

Estava com um ar de preocupada

Resolvi fazer o mesmo que ela fazia

Mas com um ar mais seguro

Conseguir juntar um pouco de coragem dentro de mim

Para passar segurança e até um pouco de calma

Mas por dentro eu estava meio nervoso

Logan se levantou,colocou a mão nos braços dela e ficou olhando fixamente nos olhos da mesma.Tão perto que os narizes chegaram a quase se encontrarem.

-...Kitty...eu...-disse quase murmurando.

Nisso ela arregalou bem os olhos.

Percebi que ela se espantou

Estava escuro,mas não tanto

Apesar da minha sombra ter ficado em cima dela

Seus olhos ainda brilhavam

Logan gaguejava.

primeiro as ideias.

Parece que ela achou que eu estou querendo me abrir

Ou melhor, falar dos meus problemas para ela

Mas outros problemas

Que não se referem a ela

A magrela nem desconfia de nada

-...Kitty...não é...

-Não importa o que eu não consiga se abrir comigo provavelmente te deixará mais leve.

Alias o que estou fazendo

Não posso revelar isso para ela

Poderia tirar esse peso de mim

Mas o que a menina vai pensar?

A minha amada não irá compreender

Um nó em sua cabeça irá atar

A deixarei confusa

E pior se afastará de mim

-É melhor você sair.

-hãn?

-Melhor não devia te-la forçado a ficar ir embora.

Eu ia dizer alias dar uma pista

Que eu não a mereço

Como sempre pensei

Ela é algo inalcançável

Como o céu

Ou uma estrela

Porém não posso nem ao menos dizer isso

Não quero falar por metáforas

Não quero que ela se sinta pena

Não quero que ela me ache um coitadinho

Só ouvia a sua voz...

-Senhor Logan.O caso é tão grave assim?Mesmo se for eu quero muito ajuda-lo.

Ela continuava preocupada

Dizendo que queria me ajudar

Mas eu fiquei mudo

Não queria mais

Uma palavra só poderia me condenar

-Senhor Logan é algo relacionado a mim?Que tem medo de contar?Pode me dizer.Não se preparada para tudo.

Realmente a magrelinha é uma garota forte

Aguenta tanta barra

Lutas pesadas

Brigas terríveis

Que indecisão

-tudo bem se não quiser me desculpe se fui tão insistente,tão curiosa.

Mas se eu não contar ela irá ficar mais preocupada ainda

Ouvia seus passos

Talvez eu me arrependa

Principalmente de ter tocado na mão dela

Quase quando esta tocava a maçaneta

E novamente olhado no fundo dos seus olhos

Azul celeste

Que brilhava

Com a reflexão da luz da lua

Disse...

-Cada passo que você dá

Ao vir até a mim

Acelera meu coração

No mesmo compasso

De seus pés

...Após a rima

Surpresa ficou

Se as minhas bochechas esquentou

As dela também

Vi que corou

Além do meu coração está descompassado

Meus olhos vidrados

Meu pulso latejando

Não sabia mais o que fazer

Fiquei mudo e parado

Após aquela declaração

Dava para perceber tudo

Não tive outra saída

Só alguma certa hora em que sai da sua frente

E voltei pro canto de antes

Depois de Logan se soltar Kitty ficou o olhando voltar a sua posição de antes,virado para ela olhando a ficou paralisada no mesmo lugar,olhou para a mão direita,a que ele tocou,permanecia muda,corada e com a mente em ém uns minutos depois caminhou até ele e tocou as costas do mesmo.

-Logan...eu te juro que,eu queria muito falar as palavras que você gostaria de ouvir!

Fiquei espantado com uma coisa:

Ela falou comigo mas não me chamou de senhor

Nem ao lado do meu sobrenome

Me chamou de você.

Talvez nunca fiquei tão surpreso

Como agora

Logan virou-se para Kitty,quase sorrindo.

Ela se afastou um pouco.

-Me chamou de você.

-é...eu achei que nesta ocasião,não poderia chama-lo de senhor...é como se fosse um agradecimento.

Parece que ela queria me agradecer por eu gostar dela

Pelo que eu entendi

Sorri para ela agradecido como a mesma

Era a única coisa que podia fazer

Sorrir e olha-la

Embora minha vontade era de acariciar

Os cabelos e o rosto dela

-Agora entendo porque é tão carinhoso comigo,me ouve e sempre quer ficar do meu .-Sorriu corada.

Apesar de envergonhada

Logicamente,pois a situação era meio estranha para ela

Eu a entendo

Assim como a magrela me entende

E mesmo assim sorriu pra mim

De maneira embaraçada

Mas qualquer sorriso e gesto dela

Seria um presente para mim.

-certo...mas é melhor que vá,eu não quero comprometê-la e nem insistir que fique...

-Não.Não posso deixa-lo sozinho depois disso.

Eu não queria dar a impressão de coitadinho

Mas por causa da minha revelação ela está com pena

Sentimento que eu nunca queria que a minha amada tivesse

Por mim

-ah,por favor Kitty,pena não.

-Eu nem sei se é eu não quero deixa-lo sozinho,se aqui dá esse clima de angustia.

Talvez ela tenha razão mas...

-...eu prefiro assim ficarei bem.

-Logan!Agora sou eu que insisto em favor deixar ajuda-lo.-coloca as mãos na face dele.

Ela tocou em meu rosto

Tudo para que eu olha-se para ela

Sei o que queria

Mas...

-Como você pode me ajudar?

-Eu não eu não aguentaria vê-lo assim por minha causa.-abraçou a cabeça dele.

Senti a suas mãos

Sua pele tocando seus cabelos

Pela primeira vez

Pude sentir também o dedo mindinho dela

Que sei que era da mão esquerda

Passando na minha nuca.

Sabia bem o motivo para me olhar de maneira profunda

E me abraçar com carinho

Queria me mostrar proteção

Queria que eu confiasse

Era tudo tão bom

Mas era demais também

Eu tinha que me afastar...

-Não!...Kitty...por favor...não me faça ter pensamentos e reações loucas.

-...tem razão .Estou piorando a sua situação...mas é que realmente queria ajuda-lo.-disse Kitty,com uma expressão triste no rosto,se afasta dele e levanta enquanto falava isso.

Ela ainda estava com expressão de preocupada,mas caminhou até a também foi até lá e mal a garota fechou a porta ele trancou a chave.E Kitty ficou encostada lá atrás ouviu.

A acompanhei até a porta

Assim que ela se foi me tranquei no meu quarto

Parece que esqueci que ela podia atravessa-la

Encostei meu braço e minha testa na porta

Me sentia terrivelmente horrível

Um tornado de emoções tomou meu corpo

Uma delas era a raiva e o descontrole

Me sentia culpado por tudo

E estava indignado comigo mesmo

Minhas garras apareceram

E eu acabei com o meu quarto

Descarreguei a minha fúria

Joguei algumas coisas

Além de trucidar

Me soquei

Me arranhei

Kitty ainda estava de costas para a porta,ouviu os barulhos e ruídos que vinha do ém dos gritos de Logan como se tivesse com dor,ou sendo atacado.

Ao ouvir aquilo tudo,colocou a mão direita na boca,ficou com os olhos esbugalhados por um tempo,logo começou a chorar e num certo momento no meio daquelas lágrimas que caiam sem parar abaixou aos poucos a sua cabeça.E não queria sair dali,mesmo quando não ouvia mais nada.

Quem a tirou de lá foi Vampira,que de repente pareceu ali,Kitty não conseguia falar e não encontrava respostas ou argumentos para explicar o que fazia lá.Mas a amiga não quis nem saber,pegou a sua mão e a levou para o quarto.

Quando já estava exausto

Me sentei num canto

Fiquei de cabeça abaixa com as pernas separadas

Mas os pés se tocando um pouco pelos lados

Pus as mãos na minha cabeça

Um pouco afastadas

Pois minhas garras ainda estavam a amostra

Lágrimas caíram nos meus olhos fechados

Ainda rosnava e resmungava

Soluçar? Pouco.

Quase nada

Não me lembro de ter ouvido

Daquele jeito eu fiquei

E dormi

Sonhei com a minha amada

Na manhã seguinte quanto acordei

Somente levantei para colocar um casaco

Pensei em sair pela janela

Ir embora da mansão

Queria me distanciar

Seria melhor para mim

E para a Kitty também

Mesmo que meu coração ficasse em frangalhos

Mas já estava assim

Mais até que os moveis do meu quarto

Talvez eu me esquece-se dela

Como a magrela deveria fazer comigo

Só que nem tive tempo nem de colocar o pé no parapeito

Ouvi bater na porta

E uma voz conhecida

A voz que eu queria esquecer

Ela insistiu em aparecer lá

Levando consigo o café da manhã

Se aproximou um pouco de mim.

-Bom dia perdoe em invadir o seu quarto deste jeito.-caminha até ele carregando uma bandeja nas mãos,em cima tinha o típico café da manhã americano.

Kitty se ajoelhou diante de Logan e colocou a bandeja no chão,pois não havia lugar para se sentar ou colocar.E não queria fazer isso na que ser no lado mais claro do quarto,em frente a janela onde estavam.

Kitty ficou diante de mim

Me trouxe o café da amanhã

E a vontade de me ajudar

Fiquei como ela, de joelhos.

Porém de cabisbaixo

Não queria me atrever a olhar para seu lindo rosto

não deveria fazer isso.

-Mas eu ,tem que se ...eu só fiz o café,porque eu não sei cozinhar,você sabe né...

Pressenti que sorria e queria me animar

E ouvi-la me chamando de você novamente

Me fazia sorrir também

Mesmo sem vontade fiz o que ela mandou

Realmente estava fraco demais

Era vergonhoso ela me ver naquele situação

Um tanto deprimente

Logan pegou o garfo e começou a beliscar pedacinhos do que tinha no prato.

Kitty abaixou os olhos para ver o movimento das mãos dele.

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio profundo

Somente se ouvia o barulho do garfo tocando no prato

Por alguns minutos.

-Logan,coma devagar!Então eu adivinhei quando pensei que estava com fome.

-...é que preciso ser rápido...eu preciso sair daqui.

Decidi contar meus planos a ela

O que mais eu tinha a perder?

Só mais uma revelação

Mas...

-O que?Não!Por favor não faça isso Logan!-escancarou os olhos,abriu os braços e "correu" de joelhos até ele.

Devo confessar que fiquei um pouco surpreso

Aquela reação dela eu não esperava

Claro que não achei que ela entenderia

Afinal sou um "membro" daquela famila de heróis

Porém não pressentia essa ação dela

Ela foi para cima dos meus ombros

Parecia desesperada como eu ontem a noite

-Não vá embora.

-...entenda...é melhor para nós dois...

-...não pra mim...eu vou morrer de saudades.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas.

Detesto quando dizem "morrer de saudades"

Mesmo que seja só maneira de dizer

Não acredito que isso pode acontecer de maneira literal

Mas acho essa frase horrível e ridícula.

E ficou mais pavorosa ainda ao ser falava na boca dela

Com aquele olhar de angustia

Olhar que eu desviei

Fiquei olhando para o teto

-...eu sei que estou fazendo errado...não queria perturba-lo...não queria acabar com a sua vida...mas eu...

-...Kitty...eu não quero ficar aqui,vou acabar cometendo uma loucura.-diz Logan e pega na mão dela num certo momento.

Consegui desviar dos olhos dela

Não podia resistir aos seus apelos

Mas não pude me impedir de pegar na mão dela

Porém tinha que me controlar

Para não ir mais longe que isso

Evitar a "loucura" que me referia

-...bem...se acha que é a melhor coisa a fazer...não irei insistir mais...Você é decidido e repeito ir.-disse Kitty fungando,com os olhos para baixo e coloca a mão esquerda dela na mesma da atravessa.

Por um momento eu olhei para ela

Achei que deveria fazer

Pelo menos seria uma despedida

Mas ela fez mais que isso

Ao perceber minha mirada

Se jogou para abraçar meu pescoço

E me deu um beijo na bochecha

Isso me deixou paralisado com os olhos escancarados por alguns segundos

Mas logo me levantei

Só o que peguei foi o casaco e sai pela janela

Sem dizer mais nada

Nem olhar para traz

Kitty ficou olhando os movimentos dele,paralisada e com as mãos em cima do colo,saindo e indo que isso aconteceu abaixou a cabeça.

Andei um pouco

Peguei um ônibus no caminho

Fui para o Canadá

Sentir a brisa fria

E o cheio dos pinheiros

Me faz ter umas nostalgias boas

Só que ainda assim caminhando perto de um campo

Onde a paisagem incluía montanhas,matos e flores

Flores cor de rosa e algumas amarelas

Olhava para elas e murmurava o nome de minha amada

Ao descer numa rua fui ao mercado

Após descobrir que tinha um punhado de dinheiro em meus bolsos

Comprei o que necessitava

Além de cigarro

E tive que incluir fósforo porque percebi que esqueci o isqueiro

Paguei e ainda me sobrou,resolvi guardar

Segui em frente

Para um apartamento que ainda tinha

As vezes vinha para lá quando queria

Para situações como essa

Porém nesse caso não sentia que seria temporário

Por dias fiquei por lá

Só saia de vez em quando

Entre almoços,jantares

Fumaças de cigarro

E gostos de licores

Também me vinham pensamentos românticos e angustiantes

No apartamento ou na rua

Olhava a Lua

Naquelas horas ainda parecia que ainda estava lá

Nos Estados Unidos

Mas especificamente no meu quarto da mansão

Resmungava e suspirava de amor

Sentimento que predominou no meu ser

Mesmo os dias passando

Numa certa noite

Fiquei deitado na cama

Senti a minha cabeça pesada

Um pouco de frio

Apesar da janela estar aberta

Mesmo com o aquecedor ligado

Blusa de manga comprida e quente

Coloquei o cigarro no cinzeiro em cima do criado mudo a direita

E apaguei

Bateram na porta,várias vezes e insistentemente e chegaram a chama-lo.

-Ele tá aí trancado o dia inteiro,moça,nem saiu hoje e nem se ouviu uma fala dele.-Disse um vizinho,do lado direito,de Logan que passava pelo corredor.

A tal "moça" então resolveu atravessar a porta,deixando o velho a mala em frente a porta,na sala,foi procurar o encontrou no quarto e tentou acorda-lo.

-Logan!Logan!-fica de joelhos em frente a cama e o balança.

Ele abriu os olhos,mas nem parecia que estava acordado...

Eu acordei ao ouvir uma voz familiar

E vi a minha amada na minha frente

Mas achei que era delírio meu

Eu sentia um pouco de frio

E dor na cabeça

-...Kitty...

Kitty caminhou pela casa procurando um pano e um termômetro,pegou um pano de prato mesmo,molhou e colocou em cima da cabeça dele.Só não achou um termômetro.

Logan logo voltou a si...

Depois de um tempo tudo estava passando

E eu não via mais tudo embaçado

Estava tudo bem claro

Embora eu ainda estivesse meio fraco

Fiquei surpreso em ver a magrela na minha frente

Deveria estar feliz,embora sentisse um pouco

-...Kitty...o que faz aqui?Não deveria estar aqui.

-O professor ficou com pena de mim...mas só ele,foi ele o meu impulso,ele quem me fez ter a coragem que eu não queria ter.

**Continua...**

***Sinto muito,mas ficou grande demais. Minhas fanfics agora estão saindo assim.**


End file.
